Goldensong
Goldensong (Tia Machoire) is a blond haired Wild Cat / Snow Leopard Laguz with golden eyes, white and black speckled ears and a speckled tail with a black tip. At first she was the princess of BeastClan, but lost her rank after her father, Emberheart, was killed in a battle against Almaria. She was engaged to Crow by her father, but has actually always been in love with Maplestar. She was made into a warrior by him. Appearance Princess Version As princess of BeastClan she has blonde hair and bright, golden eyes. Her skin is a bit tanned, which gives a great contrast to her hair. which has a red flower barrette on the right side. While normally the fur of a creature has the same color as the hair, Tia's animal additions are silver, means her ears and tail of a snow leopard. She is wearing a dark red top and light brown shorts. Also she has a striped bracelet, which she wears on her right food. Her left arm is decorated with two golden rings and light blue draperies across those. Warrior Version Beast Form As cat she is a huge, light golden wild cat. Her flower barrette and her bracelet remain even in this form. Otherwise, as a snow leopard, the golden rings and the draperies stay with her. Her fur is silver with black spots, like it is common for snow leopards. Her paws and muzzle are white & light silver. Personality and Interests Relationships Emberheart Asmatis is the father of Tia. When she was young, he was a good father to her and she had a great relationship to him. When Crow joined the Clan, she was engaged to him by her father, what drove her mad. She began to fight with him very often and was still on a fight when he died, what brought her much pain. Crimsoncrow She first met Crow when he was spying on BeastClan. Her father engaged her with him against her will, but she later started to show an affection to him. Crow forced her to believe that Mapleleaf doesn't love her and she believed so, what caused much trouble. When he officially proposed to Tia, she first rejected him, but accepted after a few days. They became mates until the wedding. Maplestar Maplestar is the mate of Tia. Pebblepool Raincloud Moss History In the Before Series In the Original Series First Generation Tia is the first one to spot Crow, spying on them from a tree. She begins to dislike him at this moment, so she is later engaged to be married to him by her father, against her will. They are told to get to know each other, so they go outside for a walk. While they are talking, a wolf pack attacks and they are involved in a battle. She doesn't appear greatly anymore after this at the same day. ... Second Generation ... Some days pass until two apprentices, Light and Cloud, come to her tent and ask her wheter Maplestar and her have recovered a bit from the shock or not. Though Tia is still weak herself, she decides to go and convince his mate to take his clan duties back on, since there is no deputy. Together they go to the council cave, where Thistlefang is waiting for Tia. She joins his side and walks into the council cave, where her mate is still staying depressive in. While still talking to Thistlefang, she walks up to him. She tries to talk to him and eventually gets him to reply to her words, but can do nothing to convince him. However, at least she is able to change his mind briefly and lets herself be promised he would go back to leading soon. After the conversation Tia leaves the council cave and tells Thistlefang, who left earlier, what Maplestar told her. Pebblepool's Prophecy Character Gallery No Pictures available Trivia *Tia has two animal forms, a normal cat and a snow leopard. Family Members Mates: Crimsoncrow (Formerly): Maplestar: Father: Emberheart: Mother: Beautywing: Sons: Pebblepool: Moss: Daughter: Raincloud: Tree Ceremonies Quotes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Before Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Feather Omen Characters Category:Pebblepool's Prophecy Characters Category:Third Generation Characters Category:Fourth Generation Characters Category:BeastClan Members Category:BeastClan Princess Category:Princess Category:BeastClan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:BeastClan Queens Category:Queens Category:Mentor Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Before Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Feather Omen Characters Category:Pebblepool's Prophecy Characters Category:Third Generation Characters Category:Fourth Generation Characters Category:BeastClan Members Category:BeastClan Princess Category:Princess Category:BeastClan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:BeastClan Queens Category:Queens Category:Mentor